892
The unknown man who has been lurking around at Collinwood introduces himself to Carolyn as her father, Paul Stoddard. Synopsis Teaser : On the great estate of Collinwood, Barnabas Collins has finally returned from 1897. But he has been further into time than anyone knows, and the man who has returned to 1969 is far different than the one who left. And in an antique shop in the village, two young people examine an ancient box that Barnabas has given them. Not suspecting that their lives will be devoted to serving a strange and evil power. Megan believes she hears something inside the Leviathan Box, but Philip disagrees. He finds the key to the box and they open it. As the box is opened, it sounds as if something has escaped from it. Act I Philip and Megan open the Leviathan Box. Inside they find a book in a different language and a scroll, which says the same dialogue as what Barnabas had said at the altar in the woods. Philip doesn't think anything of it, but says he will ask Barnabas about it the next time he sees him. Later that night, Megan has a dream where Barnabas appears to her and informs her that now that she has opened the Leviathan Box, her bedroom must now become the "Chosen Room" where "it" will be raised. No one can enter the room and it must be confined to total darkness. She wakes up and notices Philip is missing. He returns, carrying several pieces of wood, saying the windows must be boarded up so no light can get it. Megan realizes that she and Philip both had the same dream. Act II Philip and Megan now stand in what is now the Chosen Room. All of the windows have been boarded up, and the furniture has been removed. In the antique shop, a customer calls and asks about a cradle that has been for sale. Carolyn, who is working at the store, informs the customer it is for sale. She tells Megan the good news, but Megan now says it is no longer for sale. Philip enters the room, and without speaking, takes the cradle and leaves. Carolyn is curious as to Philip and Megan's strange behavior. Maggie enters the shop, but is unable to console Carolyn. Meanwhile, the cradle has been placed in the Chosen Room. Philip, who appears to be in a trance, tells Megan to send Carolyn home and close the shop early. Megan wonders if Carolyn will question their move, but Philip says "she will know soon enough...everyone will know soon enough." Philip then goes on to say "in darkness it will come, in darkness it will grow, and in darkness it will bring." As they both leave the room, the cradle begins to rock back and forth. Act III Megan goes downstairs to the antique shop and tells Carolyn she can leave for the day. Carolyn is hesitant at first, but Megan ushers her and Maggie out of the store. Philip joins her and they close all of the blinds and windows, and then both gaze up the staircase where the Chosen Room is. Eventually, they both say "it's time," and then walk up the stairs. Maggie and Carolyn are at the Blue Whale. Carolyn is visibly upset and disturbed, and feels that something bad is about to happen. Maggie tries again to comfort her, almost as if she knows something is up. Carolyn wants to go home, but Maggie convinces her to stay. After a while, the unknown man walks in and Carolyn gets even more upset. He approaches them and greets Maggie, which surprises Carolyn. Maggie leaves to give them some privacy, and the man sits down. He introduces himself to Carolyn as her father, Paul Stoddard. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: You will tell those who ask that your sister has entrusted you with this...this thing. : Megan: But I have no sister. : Barnabas: You have many sisters. At the right time, you will meet them. ---- : Philip: In darkness it will come. In darkness it will grow. : Megan: And darkness it will bring. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Christopher Bernau as Philip Todd * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 893. * The Collinsport Afghan makes an appearance on Megan and Philip's bed. * Megan and Philip sleep in separate twin beds, though they are pushed together. * This episode features a kaleidoscopic ending. * Philip and Megan Todd's yellow patterned bedside table lamp was originally in Vicki's room at Collinwood from 1966 to 1968 (on the table beside the armchair). The lamp first appeared in color in 1967 (299). Story * The identity of Dennis Patrick's character, that of Paul Stoddard, is named within the episode for the first time. The surprise that this character has returned was somewhat spoiled by the end credits for 887 and 891, in which the character's name was given. * Pansy Faye's pink boa is seen in the antique shop. Maggie intends to buy it. * The Leviathan Book parallels H. P. Lovecraft's , and the chosen room upstairs in the antique shop parallels the boarded-up room in Lovecraft's . * Mrs. Cortwright phones wanting to buy the wooden cradle from the antique shop. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: Where has this come from? * TIMELINE: Carolyn is helping out at the antique shop tomorrow. Day 338 begins, and will end in 893. Bloopers and continuity errors * Perhaps it is the camera angles, but the Leviathan Book looks too large to have come out of the Leviathan box. * The sound effect used for the "escaping" sound from the Leviathan box is different from the one used in the previous episode. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the pillar at the Blue Whale. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 892 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 892 - Welcome to Dunwich0892